


Called To Duty

by Rosebudwhite



Category: Call of Duty, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written to a prompt for the Call of Duty Online trailer starring Chris Evans.  This does not relate to the games in anyway.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Called To Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to a prompt for the Call of Duty Online trailer starring Chris Evans. This does not relate to the games in anyway.

The explosion rocked the solid concrete walls and you felt the crumbling mortar hit your head.  The sounds of gunfire peppered by shouts in both English and the native tongue of your captors came from down the corridor.  You pressed yourself into the back wall of the small cell.  You had been here long enough to know that one of two things was about to happen.  Neither was preferable.  Then the screams started.

You screwed up your eyes and hugged your knees close to yourself.  If you made yourself small they might miss you, they might forget you were there.  You might live.

The shouts got louder and the gunfire came closer.  Screams of your fellow prisoners mixed with the screams of combatants on both sides of this unseen battle being pitched just metres from you.

The unmistakable sound of metal scraping against stone came from the cell next door.  This was it.  You were moments from your end.  You began to pray to every and all deities you could think of to save you, to put an end to your misery.

As if in answer there was a sudden silence.  Nothing.  Your heart raced and you could hear it thump in your ears.  The silence was worse than the screams and gunfire.

Quietly the door to your cell swung open slightly.  A shaft of daylight filled your cell and your eyes blinked rapidly, being unused to such light.  As your eyes focused you saw a lone figure walking slowly towards you.  Your legs scrabbled involuntarily and your body pushed itself further back against the wall.  The rough stone scratching your delicate skin.

“Miss?”  The voice was deep and calm.  “Don’t be scared.”

The figure crouched and moved towards you even slower.  He held out his arm, palm upwards in show of peacefulness.  The arm was strong and muscular, very unlike the scrawny, and undernourished arms of your captors.  They had been desperate men holding you as a last desperate measure.

“I’m Evans.  Captain Evans.  I’m here to rescue you.”

His military fatigues gave you some hope that this was not a bad nightmare, yet those alone meant nothing in this lawless place.  However his smile seemed genuine, and his neat beard and hair made his face seem soft and friendly.

You tried to speak, yet unused to speaking and through dehydration your pleas for help came out as a series of grunts.  His smile grew wider and he crept a little closer.  Close enough for you to reach out with your own arm to touch his.

Your mind, and body, caught up with the realisation that your ordeal was over.  You toppled forward into his solid body.  Strong arms pulled you up into a bridal carry.  The last thing you saw before you blacked out was a pair of twinkling blue eyes staring back into yours warmly and calmly.

——-

The slow steady thrum of the overhead fan was not what woke you.  The softness of the mattress below you, the coolness of the sheets over you and the overwhelming sensation of peace that filled your mind had woken you.

With an effort you turned your head to the window and revelled for a moment in both the light and breeze that it brought to your face.  Sensations that you had almost given up hope that you would feel again.

The silhouette of the man who rescued you was leaning against the window frame.  His dark head staring out into the busy street below.  The street vendors and market crowds unaware of what had transpired just hours before.  You wanted to spend hours just staring at him, yet a coughing fit overtook you and caught his attention.  He approached your bedside and immediately you shrank away from him.  Strapped across his back was a large machine gun and pistols poked out of the holsters on his leg and hip.

He started back as he watched the expression on your face change and he followed your eye line and seemed to see his weapons for the first time.  As he took step back away he began to remove the weapons you gave a weak smile.  He placed the guns with a heavy thunk on the table on the other side of the room.  Your eyes did not leave him until he turned back around.

“I am here to protect you.  You will come to no harm under my watch.  That I promise.”  He grabbed some other things from the table, and came back towards you.  He held a bottle of water in one hand and a small loaf of bread in the other.

He held out the water to you and as you lifted the bottle to your lips he watched carefully.  You knew without him telling you, that your stomach would need time to adjust.  Small sips at first, then as the cool liquid filled your mouth, your body responded with eagerness and you felt more and more of the life giving fluid fill your stomach.  Your parched lips eased under the soothing water and you had to physically stop yourself from downing the bottle in one.

Once your thirst had been quenched for the moment, he took the bottle from you and handed you a small crust of the bread.

You pulled off a small amount and placed it in your mouth.  It was basic yet tasty, but then anything would have been tasty after the literal rubbish you had been eating.  “I never got a chance to say thank you.”

“No need.  I was only doing my job.”  He retook his sentry by the window.  You wondered what was holding his interest out there.

You chewed the grained bread with care, avoiding the larger seeds that would stick in your teeth.  “There were other prisoners…”

“I have colleagues interviewing them downstairs.  They were all local women, once they have been able to tell us all they can, they will be released to their families.”  He spoke to the window, still not meeting your eyes.  You wondered what you might have done wrong.

“And me?”

“You were the only foreign national.  We’re awaiting orders on your extraction.”

You placed the bread on the covers in front of you, when you realised that despite still being covered in a layer of filth from the prison, the clothes that had been almost part of you for so long, were gone, replaced with a clean white t-shirt and a pair of men’s boxer briefs.

“My clothes?”

He turned his face towards you, he had a stern look, yet his cheeks blushed slightly red.  “They’ve been burnt, they were teeming with fleas.  I had to dress you in some of my own clothes.”

Now it was your turn to blush, he had done this.  He had seen you naked.  You had held on to little in that prison, yet your dignity had been one of the few things you had protected.  Your mind tried to think of any subject that did not dwell on the fact that his hands and eyes had been all over your body.  “Will I have to wear this home?”

“The extraction team will bring you something fresh.”  He grabbed another bottle of water and brought it over to you.  “You need to try and drink a little more, and maybe some more of that bread.”

“Thanks.”  You took another little bite and another couple of sips of water.

“I hate to do this while you are still recovering, but I need to ask you some questions.  To find out more about your time in there.”

Your hope to forget your incarceration as soon as possible was not likely to be happening any time soon.  Your protector sat down on the foot of the bed, his large form depressed the bed by your feet, and you could feel the warmth of his body through the thin sheet covering you.

“You have scars.  On your arms and legs, some are older and some are still new.  We are used to people being treated badly like this.  But…”

You picked up on his reluctance to speak the words.  “You need to know what else was done to me?”  He nodded and glanced back out of the window.  You filled the silence.  “Nothing.  I got off lightly.  They preferred the local girls.”

He nodded as his eyes smiled at you with a sympathy.  His hand began to stroke your foot through the sheet, possibly unconsciously trying to comfort you.  You felt your thirst and hunger returning, along with another sensation you had not felt in a long time.

\-----

You were not sure when you had drifted off to sleep as what seemed like only moments later, Captain Evans was shaking you awake.  You could smell coffee, freshly brewed, and more bread, straight out of an oven.  You scrunched up your eyebrows and you heard a low masculine laugh.

“Time to wake up.”

For the first time in the longest time you could remember you were not waking up in pain or with a stomach cramping from lack of food.  “What time is it?”

“Tomorrow.  You slept all day and night.”

You felt the bed shift and you finally opened your eyes.  Evans was perched on the edge of the bed again and he held out a cup of coffee.

“As you did so well with the water and bread yesterday, you can have coffee, bread, and I have a little meat and cheese.”  He smiled that charming smile again.  He was out of most of his combat wear, down to just his base layer and trousers.  The warm feelings from the day before ran through your body once again as you took the coffee mug from him.  “You’re looking much better now.”

"Thank you. I slept like a log."

He watched you hold the mug, as if he was scared you might drop it, before he scooted back away.  He had a troubled look in his eyes, and he looked uncomfortable being close to you.

You took his body language as a sign of something more.  “Is there bad news?”

"There has been a delay on your extraction, you will have to stay here for another 72 hours, at least.  I’m sorry, but you’re stuck with me here." The corner of his mouth twitched up into a small apologetic smile.

As much as your heart pined to see your friends and family, you had waited this long, a little longer would not make much difference to any of you.  “It can’t be helped, it’s not like it’s your fault.”  You raise your eyebrows at him just as your stomach gave an enormous rumble.

“Breakfast then?”  He laughed with you before he got up to prepare a small plate for you.  Over his shoulder he called back towards you.  “The shower is through there, I’m guessing you would like to freshen up at some point.  I can’t guarantee what state the water will be in, but it’ll be better than washing in your own piss.”  His body tensed as he realized what he had said.  “Look, shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

You just laughed at his colourful language and he realized your lack of indifference and the tension lifted again.

"You’ll have to wear something else of mine again, but it will only be for a little while longer."

Your mind went to the thought that you actually wouldn’t mind being without clothes at all in his presence, if you were conscious this time, and he was naked too.  He turned his back and pulled out a long sleeved, button down shirt.

"This ought to do.  At least it will be long enough. Just leave the others in the bathroom when you’re finished, and I’ll wash them through."  You almost thought he was blushing.

After managing a meagre breakfast you did as you were told and stepped under the stream of hot water.  Sighing with delight you simply stood there for several minutes relishing in the feel of the warmth and the sensation of the grime being beaten off your body by the spray from above.

As your body relaxed, your mind began to wander back to your mysterieous protector.  He hadn’t said anything about himself at all, beyond his name and rank.  One thing you knew for sure was that he was gorgeous.  Dark hair that was swept back from his face, those big friendly blue eyes, those muscles…  There was something about him that spoke of trust and authority.  You wanted to trust him, no, you corrected yourself, you already did.

You shook your head impatiently.  You weren’t really awake enough to try and muddle through the puzzle.  He was nice, he had helped you, and you felt safe.  That was enough for now.

You washed your face and hair, feeling like an intruder, smelling of his soap.  It was a fresh smell, but it was a little manly but who were you to complain.  He had been right, you had been reduced to washing in water no better than your own urine.

There wasn’t a washcloth, so you rubbed the bar of soap in your hands and began to wash your body. Your eyes closed and you enjoyed the feeling of getting clean after your ordeal.  Suddenly, Captain Evans’ face came into view in your mind’s eye, and you felt yourself getting turned on.   You longed to run your fingers through his hair, feel his beard tickle your palms.  His blue eyes flared with longing, and before you quite knew what you were doing, your hand had slipped between your legs.

Your breathing became shallow as you caressed yourself.  The water came out of the shower head forcefully, almost stinging your skin where it hit.  Your nipples puckered, and you moved slightly so the water bit into them.  The soap was rinsed from your body, and the water cascaded down onto your hand as you spread your lips apart and rubbed your clit gently.  You became wet and it had nothing to do with the water.

"Hello? I’m just going to leave a towel in here for you. I’m sorry I forgot. And here’s a washcloth."

You jerked awake, your eyes flying open as the washcloth sailed over the shower curtain.  You reached up and caught it.

"T-thank you."

"No problem. Sorry to intrude in here like that."

"It’s okay."  Your breath came in short gasps.  Wide awake now and torn from your fantasy, you felt yourself blush.  "Stupid."  You muttered, and lathered up the cloth.

You washed yourself quickly, and as you swiped the washcloth between your legs, you moaned.  Your clit was still sensitive, and you hadn’t had an orgasm.  There was a long forgotten tug in your abdomen that wanted fulfillment, but you had been in the shower long enough already.  Rinsing off, you stepped from the heat of the shower and quickly dried off.

There was something erotic about putting on this man’s shirt.  Now that you had had your little episode in the shower, you pussy pulsed as you pulled it on and got a whiff of something that was part laundry detergent, part man.  You groaned.  Having only his underpants to put on under it on was going to cause you more issues, as you’d been in them for nearly two days, you decided to forego anything under the shirt.  You quickly toweled off between your legs a little better, but it wasn’t helping.  Giving up, you exited the bathroom.

Evans was over at the desk making himself his own sandwich from the small selection he had procured.  He turned and smiled at you as he took a bite into his own sandwich, but it faded somewhat as he took you in.  You watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard.  Apparently you looked pretty good in his shirt.  It hung almost to your knees, so you didn’t feel indecent.  Desire lit his eyes, and you caught a glimpse before he turned away to grab the rest of his own breakfast.

You took a seat on the bed and made idle chit chat as best you could, he caught you up on some major world events that you had missed but he didn’t reveal much of anything more of himself, other than his first name was Chris.  You took as much in as you could but you were too busy thinking about the fact that you didn’t have knickers on, and that his big, strong hands were only about a foot away from you.  You pressed your legs together, but that only served to increase your arousal.  You tried to think of other things, but it was impossible.

Chris turned quickly to retrieve another bottle of water for you but not before you caught a glimpse of his cock, straining against his combat trousers.  Heat flooded your cheeks. What you saw before he turned away was impressive, and you wanted him inside you.  You wanted him to make love to you, and then fuck you. Maybe the other way around.  Maybe just fuck you at this rate.  All you knew was that you wanted it, and wanted it now.

He made his way over to the side of the bed and held out the bottle of water to you.  Inside both of you something clicked.  You stood, and Chris pulled you up against himself, and his mouth claimed yours with bruising force.  You moaned and wrapped your arms around his neck, both hands diving into his hair and pulling his face to yours.  You kissed hungrily, devouring each other’s mouths.  You bit at his bottom lip, and he slid both hands under the shirt, groaning as he met bare flesh.  Chris pushed you back until you bumped up against the edge of the bed.

Using that for leverage, his tongue invaded your mouth, dueling with yours. Grabbing your arse with one hand, he slid the other around front and immediately found your clit. You gasped into his mouth as he rubbed it, sliding his index and middle finger on either side of it.  He scissored his fingers together, squeezing and flicking it, and you became putty in his hands.  He moved his fingers quickly, sliding them around, feeling your wetness.  Your pussy throbbed and your muscles clenched, begging for him to fill you.

You tore your mouth from his and whimpered, trailing kisses along his jaw and neck.  Your hands fell down to the waist of his trousers, and you made quick work of releasing his cock.  It sprang free, rock hard and large.  Your eyes widened slightly.  He was thicker than any other man you had ever been with, but not really any longer.  The thought of how nicely he would stretch your had you moaning again as you bent and took the head into your mouth.

"Not this time."  Chris tugged you back up by your hair gently.

He pushed on your chest lightly, leaning your backwards over the bed. He kept his hand there as he crouched, and his mouth settled onto your pussy.  You bucked against him, and he restrained your hips with his free hand.  Chris’s lips sealed around your clit and he sucked gently, his tongue flicking back and forth across it quickly.

A whimper came from your throat as you came.  Chris stood and lifted you up, and while you were getting your arms secured around his neck, he guided his cock to the entrance of you.  He let go of you with his arms, and gravity and your weight impaled you on his cock.  You gasped as your pussy stretched to embrace him, and you wrapped your legs more tightly around his waist.

Chris’ head dropped back as he groaned, his cock arching within you.  After a moment of adjustment, he caught your hips in a biting grip and turned away from the bed.  Each step drove him into you, bumping his cock deep inside you.  You cried out with each jolt, and your pussy trembled around him.  You were more than wet, more than ready, and on the verge of another orgasm.  Chris finally stopped when your back bumped against the wall.

He braced you against it with his hips, and grabbed your arms, unwinding them from his neck.  You slipped down a notch, falling more heavily onto him.  You yelped again, your hips writhing against him.  Chris pinned your wrists against the wall with his hands, and bent his knees slightly.  His cock slipped out a fraction of an inch.  With force, he straightened himself quickly, pounding his cock back inside of your. You screamed again.

"Are you feeling this?"  Chris said through his teeth, his mouth an inch away from your mouth.

"Oh, yes…  Chris…"  You rolled your head uselessly from side to side.

He did that a few times, withdrawing slowly, then ramming back inside of you.

You were helpless with your arms pinned, and no amount of begging would get him to just fuck you outright.  You were practically in tears of frustration when Chris drew back and released your arms.  You wound them around his neck, and he carried your back across the room to the bed.  Again, each footstep drove him deep inside you, and you almost came again.  He stopped at the bed and pulled out of you, then turned you quickly.

You bent over the edge of the bed, resting your forearms on the soft sheets.  You let your forehead rest on the mattress as well while you waited to be invaded.  It didn’t happen.  You were about to turn your head when you felt a warm tongue lick the length of your slit.  You jerked forward and let out a sigh.

Chris was gentle as he lapped at your pussy, sucking your lips in turn.  His tongue delved inside of you, exploring your inner walls, then slid up to your clit, circling it slowly.

"Please… Chris, fuck me.  Please."

His mouth disappeared and you heard a rustle of clothing. He flipped the tail of the shirt of his you were wearing up over your back, and finally, finally, you felt the head of his cock bump against your entrance. With one thrust, he was hilt deep inside of you.  Another whimper from you, and a groan from him.

Chris grabbed your hips and held them still as he rocked against your arse.  With each thrust, his balls slapped against your clit and you shivered.  Chris set the tempo, but it didn’t stay slow for long.  He pulled farther and farther out of you, and plunged back in quicker.  The metal edge of the bedframe bit into the fronts of your thighs, but you were past caring.  Chris reached one arm around the front of you, and his fingers mercilessly sought your clit.  He rubbed it roughly as he fucked you, and in a few short moments your pussy was convulsing around him.

Chris groaned and tried to hold back, but it was no use.  The minute you started clamping around him he let go.  It happened faster than he expected, but he shuddered with the release as he filled you with his cum.  You came again, and he took his hand off your clit, grabbing you by both hips and pulling you back against him as the last few spurts left him.

You were both breathing hard, and sweat had plastered your already wet hair to your forehead.  Chris straightened his back and withdrew quickly.  He stripped off his shirt and pressed it between your legs, catching your fluids.  Once you were cleaned up, he helped you stand.

The fronts of your thighs were red and almost rug-burned.  He dropped to one knee and kissed each leg in turn.  “I’m sorry.”

"I’m not."  You swayed as you smiled.

Chris lifted you into his arms as he stood and laid you back gently onto the bed.  Kissing your forehead, he lay down next to you.  You suddenly didn’t mind another 72 hours until your extraction.


End file.
